Peter Pan and the return of the lost girl
by koolio14
Summary: Jane wants nothing more but to go back to Neverland and stay there forever, while Peter misses her & wants to go get her but is worried she might refuse,when they reunite there will be love but someone wants to keep it from happening and its not Peter Pan
1. flashbacks

_**I don't own peter pan or jane okay.**_

_**and listen to Reunion from the return to neverland soundtrack when you read this chapter.**_

**plz review if you want me to continue, i decided to write this becuase there aren't many PETERxJANE stories, just stupid WENDYxPETER ones**

**oh and I usually add more to every chapter becuase i keep getting more ideas to improve my stories, remember review ndd i'll return the favor :) I really want to start a new story about Peter Pan and HOOks daughter but i'm waiting to finish this story becuase i'm positive i'll forget to finish it, soo...plz review!!**

**Jane's point of view**

Today it seemed like that star was taunting me, sparkling a little more than it always did.

I sighed as i remebered the feeling of being free and soaring through the sky. It felt like an addrenaline rush, having the wind blow through my hair, feeling light as you just float around in the air, having the whole world under you, and leaving all your troubles behind. I had the urge to jump out of my nursery window and just soar through the sky and to go back, but this time i wanted to stay there. All the memories pouring in as if it just happen yesturday and not two in a half years ago. Being kidnapped by that old codfish, trying to learn how to fly, going on treusure hunts, defeating Hook, and my favorite memory becoming the first one and only Lost Girl. That is all I ever dream of my whole life, and I got to live it, I think of myself as the luckiest girl in the world, and there's no doubt about it. I know there might of been other girl who got to go on these adventures too, but I am the luckiest out of all of them, sure some of them got to kiss Peter, but I was named the first ever Lost Girl, I giggled to myself at how cocky I sound, but I don't care. All of this talk about cockiness made me remember one special someone, Peter. I wonder to myself if he has forgotten, but he probably did, no mater how much it hurt to admit, I know that Peter Pan was a forgetfull boy and that I was just another game to him.

_**but jane was wrong, it was actually the complete opposite.**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Peter's point of view**

"tag" Slightly yelled as he smacked Cubby on his harm playfully. Cubby didn't even know Slightly was coming up behind him, so it startled him, a lot. Which lead him to accidently wet himself. All my boys were laughing hystericly, The next moment we were all on the floor holdng are sides becuase it hurt to much to laugh this hard. Cubby's cheeks turned bright red in eather embarresment or anger i couldn't tell. After we all calmed down i decided that i was tired so i demanded the lost boys to sleep. They all wined and argued that it was to early and that they weren't even tired.

I started to get inpatient.

"Lost!" I said

"Okay!" they all said in unusion.

Finally i had time to myself, i walked away and slowly turned my back to them and walked into my room i thought i heard one of them whisper "ass" under there breath but i knew that they would never disrespect their leader like that....would day? My thoughts slowly drifted to how tired i was and i jumped into bet, mostly floated on it and closed my eyes, but that was a mistake because as soon as i did i saw _her _again. Everytime I closed my eye's she would just pop up into my head. I sighed as i missed this person but i did not know why i missed her so dearly. But it has only been...um...i'm not even sure? I think days, but every minute felt like years, especially without hearing her musical, chimmed voice, or seeing her childlike smile as it slowly came out of its hard shell. It was my job to rstore the fun in her hardend heart, I can't believe her own father would do that to his child. Ask them to be all grown up and to take care of their family while he was away, blahh! Disgusting grown up. I don't know what Wendy saw in him, maybe she liked him becuase he had...feelings for her too...oh Wendy, how I missed her, but She had choosen to grow up, and I couldn't change her decision, but It was actually a good one, not becuase she got to grow up, but becuase she had a family, and that's how Jane appeared, so I would have to thank Wendy when I get the time too, for having Jane, Jane was someone who actually could act comfortable around me, and she and I would have fun adventures together! But, maybe it is a bad thing that Wendy went and growed up, becuase, now I feel really hurt becuase Jane left me and I don't know why, I feel like my heart is being ripped into pieces, but very slowly, so it causes it to sting even more. Peter,I said to myslef, why are you even feeling like this? This is very weird. Uh! It must of been Wendy's and Isabell's thimble's, It must be giving me these weird feelings, oh wow I hate feelings, even the word offends me.

After I took Wendy home, I got bored so I decided to look for another 'Mother'. I searched and searched until I found Alondra, she was the first girl I brought here after Wendy, Alondra was a really good mother, but not as good as Wendy. Alondra was also very pretty, she had black hair that hung a little lower than her shoulder's, it was wavy, and she had big pretty brown eyes, but she wasn't at all adventurous, she was even less adventorous than Wendy, but Alondra was more motherly and caring. She was also as bad as Wendy when she talked about those stupid feelings! Why those every girl have to ruin everything! UH! Them and there stupid feelings! Alondra eventually left after I refused her, just like wendy.

A couple years later I went to find another Mother, but this time I tried finding one a little more adventurous, and that's how I met Isabell, She had dirty blond hair with curls and green eyes, but her's were mixed in with gray which made them look dull, She was hyper and adventurous, but also caring, she had a little more adventure in her than Wendy, but still not enough, It seemed like every girl in the world was born and raised to be caring. None had that adventureous side to them or the twinkle in their eye's that attracted my attention, not until I met Jane.

My stomach did back flips at the sound of her name. Why is Jane so special? Why does she give me these feelings? I know she is not like any of the other girl's. She is entirely different, she doesn't care if she gets bugs on her or if dirt gets inside her nails, She didn't even mention the word feelings even once, or love.....  
Shiver's went up my back at the thought of that word. Jane was caring, but in her own way, she didn't go all phsyco over a cut on one of my Lost Boys knee, She didn't even care if we ate like slobs, she would even join in! Jane amazes me all the time, I hope she never noticed me always watching her from the side of my eyes, ever little movement she made was entirely different from other girls, and that why she was the first and only Lost Girl. It was her rightful place, but I still wish she would of wanted to stay, this is so confusing, when Wendy left, I felt a little sad but that's becuase she was my first Mother and thimble, but then the feeling went away and I eventually forgot, but the Darling family was still floating around somewhere in the back of my mind, I remember promising her to come back, but I just couldn't remember in time. But that old Codfish remembered, but how? I thought when your old you forget, but I know he certainly went blind, becuase how could he mistake Jane for Wendy. They look nothing alike, okay just a little. Wendy's hair was curly and golden brown, while Jane's was straight and honey brown. Wendy had light blue eye's, that were commen in a lot of girls, they mostly belonged to the more caring and motherly type, that's why Wendy was the best Mother I've had. Wendy's eye's were also a little different from the other blue eye's i've seen, hers had the most belief in them, which made me smile since people are starting to stop believing in Me and everthing else in Neverland. Jane's eye's were breathtaking, they were a mixture of blue and green, I think they called her eyecolor, turqoise or teal. Her eyes were the most dazzling eyes I've seen, or ever see. They were amazing, they were full of everything, they were mostly built up by belief, which I loved the most, they also had caring and some responsibility left in there, but they were overlapped with the most powerful thing in them, imagination and adventure, they also had more characteristics in them like bravery, strength, determination, and fun, they were the most magical eyes I've seen, Everytime she would look at me, my chest would feel very heavy and everything around me dissapeared, The strange part is that I liked this feeling. I only have had this feeling a couple of times becuase Jane wouldn't stare at me that much, she would always look around with curiousity, and this irated me becuase I'm used to having girls stare at me from the corner of there eyes all the time, but no matter how much times I tried getting Jane's attention, she would only take a quick glance to see what I was doing, but then she would look away and go explore something else, but why was I so eager to get her attention, and why do I even want it?

And finally another difference that Jane has from Wendy. Jane got Wendy's full lips, but Wendy's were dark red and Jane's, their to light to be red, but to dark to be pink. There lips were also shaped a little differently, Wendy's top lip was larger than her bottom, but Jane's are the other way around, her top lip is smaller, but has that heart shaped her mother did, but her bottom lip is different, it's the perfect size, it was made to surround the top lip. Jane did not have a hidden kiss on her right or left it was no where on her face, I wonder why? Did her kiss not belong to anyone? I'll have to ask her next time I see her, well if I see her. Another wave of sadness overwhelmed me. I sighed. I think I should go and visit Jane,but what if it's to late for her too, and she's...growned up? I realized I was holding back tears. Peter Pan do not cry! I told myself. YOU ARE PETER PAN FOR GOD SAKES! AND HE DOES NOT CRY OVER A SILLY GIRL!

................................

but Jane wasn't a silly girl I thought to myself. She was brave and adventurous, and she was The first and only LOST GIRL!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mother." I shouted.  
"I'm heading into school early today, okay?" I yelled loud enough so mother could here me from her bedroom, I grabbed my piece of toast and started walking to school. Ever since Mother got sick she's been laying there all the time. It made me very sad to see her like this, all weak and always tired. She would tell me and Danny less stories now, she got sick about six months after I came back from Neverland. She was healthy and fine one day, and then out of no where, she starts getting frequantly head-aches, and pains all over her body, they would just pop out of thin air and pop out in the next ten minutes or so.

_flashback...._

When father was here, he noticed that Mother was getting less like her self, he just thought it was stress but she would tell him about her pains, and that's when he decided to take her to a doctor, when they came home that evening, Mother was in tears and Father was holding her tight into his chest. I asked them both a couple of times what was wrong but none of them would answer me, I started to panic, I got really curious and anxious. Everything was quite, all I heard were Mother's quite sobs, and Father trying to hold back his. Father finally spoke and said for me to go to my room, I didn't understand, so I questioned why, the next thing that happened was unexpected, Father yelled at me to just listen for once and to stop being so curious and that if it was something I should know then they would'ov told me the first time I asked! This stung badly, it hurt so bad I couldn't even feel my feet, I thought I was going to fall onto the ground and cry, but I told myself to be strong, I looked over at Mother with my still shocked expression, and saw that her face looked like she agreed with Father! I couldn't believe this! After all this time I took care of my family while dad was at war, I get repayed with this? While I was biting my lip to hold back my sob, all I could see by now is bluryness since the tears already started to form, I looked at Father one last time and shook my head slowly and said.  
"You are not my Father, I have no dad!"  
And without looking back I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I still slept in the same nursery my Mother did, but right now thinking about my mother was not something I wanted to do especially since she had said nothing to Father to stick up for me. So there I layed, against my window, at the exact same spot where HOOk found me, but the funny thing is, I acrually wanted Hook to come back and capture me. So I'll be able to get a second chance to go to Neverland, and at that moment all the love I had for my Father dissapeared, anger replaced it. I wanted nothing more than to fly away and never look back

_End of flashback......._

That memory still sends chills down my back, It was the first time my Father yelled at me, but it wasn't the last. That night Mother came into my room with Father right behind her. I was looking out my window and starring at the stars, well maybe just one star, the second one to the right.

_Another flashback....._

"Jane." Mother spoke softly, I didn't even pay attention, I just ignored her. Do you think I would forgive her that fast, I may be just 12 at the time but I'm not that gullable. I kept starring up at the night sky and wished to be anywhere but here. Mother finally got the point that I was ignoring her so she just spoke knowing I'll here her.

"Jane, your Father is really sorry for yelling, but he is just fustrated right now," She paused and took a deep breath."Jane I need you to be a grown up for this second and just understand." I made no movement, her words frightened me. I couldn't believe my own Mother was asking me to be grown up, sure I expected this from Father but not her. Has she forgotton already. Has she forgotten about all those adventurous she had with Peter and The Lost Boys, oh no, this can't be happening, she was the Peter's first pretend Mother, She can't forget! She did the exact thing she promised Peter she wouldn't do, she grow up, and now she has forgotten, I used to look up at her and wonder how she could remember each exact detail from Neverland for all these years, noe I know theirs no hope for me. I'll eventually grow up and forget about Neverland, Fairies, Indians, Pirates, The Lost Boys, and Peter......  
"NO!" I screamed!  
"I can't! And from all people you are telling me this!" I yelled in anger, I was shocked at myself I never yelled at my mother like this, just except when she was planning to send me and Danny away, which never happened becuse Father came back so we all went to live with grandmother in America for four months.

"Jane I'm not telling you, you have too, I'm just asking if you could so you could understand what I'm about to tell you." Mother replyed softly. Yeah right I'm not stupid, she's trying to make me grow up! I turned away and looked down at my hands for a signal as "NO".  
Mother sighed, hah! She was giving up, I knew I would win. Grown ups never win, I don't know why but it's like a rule.  
"Edward can I have a minute alone with Jane." Mother asked in a sweet tone, Father nodded and left the room, I felt better with that old man out of the room. He wasn't my dad anymore, I'm not even sure if I even want a Mother anymore eather. The lost boys don't have one and they are turning out pretty good. Mother caught my face in her hands gently and tilt it up so I could look straight into her light blue eyes.  
"Honey..'" Mother started saying, but I interupted her.  
"Why Wendy, have you forgotten already, I thought since you were Peter's first Mother that you would remember, I looked up to you and wondered how you havn't yet forgotten but now I know you are no better than all those other grown ups!" I whispered this becuase I knew father was listening to our conversation, Wendy's face looked hurt and a little anger was startting to show, I looked at her like she was dirt. I kind of regretted telling her this but still kept my face hard. I've never talked to anyone this way, but it felt kind of good and bad. It made me feel stronger than the other person, but then I realized that I'm acting like those stuck up girls at school, but I was standing up for all children everywhere, that are forced to grow up, so why don't I feel better?

"Jane why are you acting like this? What have I done too you?" She paused and then continued."Nothing that's right, nothing except care for you and tell you stories every night, so why are you saying that I don't remember? I have as much belief as I used to have, and always will no matter how old I look." Mother argued back. I was starrting to get confused, if she still remembered, then why did she want me to grow up?

"Then why-" Mother cut me of and finished my sentence.  
"Then why did I ask you to act grown up right now? Well that was for Father." Mother giggled and I saw that childish twinkle inher eye that always showed up when we talked about Neverland. I started smiling widly, I knew it! I knew she wouldn't forget! How could I even accuse her of forgetting, I giggled with her for a second.

"Ahh..there's my Jane." She said and put some of my hair behind my ear, how could I ever stay mad at Mother, how could I even say I didn't want a mother anymore?

"Mom, what did the doctor say?" I asked, and Mother's face hardened a little, but then softened, she got me worried again.

"Well Jane-" She took another deep breath I could see her eyes start watering and she looked worried, in her eyes I saw my reflection and it had the exact sme expression.

"I'm very sick and-..........and there hasn't been a cure made for the disease I have." Mother close her eyes so she wouldn't have to see my reaction, but I didn't have one, becuase that's when I died, My heart felt like it stopped and my face felt dead, I was emotionless, and my world came crashing down at that moment, I was blinded my water and felt like I was drowning, and that's how the whole night lasted, with me in my Mother's arms, sobbing into her shirt, and sitting next to the window.

_End of flashback....._

It's been exacly 2 years since that day. I felt my nose tickle and my eyes started stinging, I tried holding back my tears by burrying my nails into the inside of my hands. I would never cry....in public that is, I would only cry in my room while everyone is sleeping, I can't show anyone I was really a weak little girl inside, if anyone found out I would shame the name Lost Girl, and I would never let that happen. Another reason I still stood strong was for Danny, I could never show him I'm weak, especially since he looks up to me too much, Now I know why Peter always tries to be the strong one and take the lead. He doesn't want to look weak infront of all those lost boys, now I know why he's so cocky. I giggled to myself, but his cockyness was...cute? Hold it Jane! Did you just say Peter was cute? Where did that come from? Oh no, I'm growing up! Wait no I'm not, I always thought he was cute, but I never let him know I was actually interested, I don't want to be like all does other girl's who talk about icky feelings, that word also offends me. I know every girl is suppose to dream about growing up, having the perfect wedding, and then having a family, but not me, I consider myself strange becuase I only dreamed of staying a girl forever and having adventures 24/7. Now that's better than wearing a big white poofy dress. Besides I prefer playing hide and go seek and wear leaves.

Danny was taking this harder than me, as soon as he gets home from school he goes straight to Mother's room since she's always in there. He doesn't play Peter Pan as much anymore he just does whatever he can to help out Mother around the house, he also always says that when he grows up he will become a doctor and figure out a cure for Mother to get better, he is always talking about how he wants to go to school and get all these degrees for being a doctor, and guess who is putting all these ideas in his little head? Edward ofcourse, it's been two years and I still don't consider him my Father, the first time I forgave him, but the second time he just crossed the line, the thing he said ruined my relationship with him, ofcourse I didn't tell Mother becuase it would of gotten her all mad and stressed out and the doctor said that was bad for her. I remember parts of how my second fight with Edward started. He came home from the store and went into the living room to watch t.v. but I was already in there watching my favorite movie peter pan the disney version, it was very fun to watch becuase it is one version of my Mother's adventure with him, and it was funny watching a cartoon version of him and her, the cartoon had no resemblence to Peter at all, the guy in the real version, now that was kind of scary, he looked exacly like Peter! Except Peter had glittering liquad deep green eyes and not blue. Okay, I'm getting of the subject, oh how distracted I can get, another giggle escaped my mouth. So where was I? Oh yeah Father came into the living room and sat on the couch while I was sitting on the floor leaning against it. He then looked around and grabbed the remote and changed the channel! This angered me becuase he didn't even ask if he could change it! I then ran up to the t.v. and changed it back, dad looked very mad, more like pist!

"Jane change it back now!" He yelled, this made me pister, he had the remote in his hands and he expected me to change it back, hah he made me sick.

"NO! I was watching Peter Pan first! And you just came in and changed the channel? Who do you think you are ...god himself?" I yelled, but not loud enough to wake up Mother. Edward looked red as a tomato, the memory of his face made me laugh. But I stopped as I remembered what happened next. He threw the remote at me! He practicly flung it at me as hard as he could and trust me he is a very strong man. It hurt like hell! It hit me on my right shoulder, I knew that it was going to leave a very big purple bruise. He got up from the couch and walked feircly over to me.

"Jane Melody Angela Darling!" He paused.

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" He screamed in my face, his breath smelled like rotten eggs and sour milk.

"YOU DO NOT TALK TO YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" My whole body was burning up! I felt my fingers trembling and I could see my vision turning red.

"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER REMEMBER!" I screamed just as loud, not caring if the whole world heard. That's when he erupted like a volcano!  
I swear I could see smoke come out of his ears!

"DON'T ACT STUPID JANE! OH WAIT YOU CAN'T HELP IT BECUASE YOU ARE! YOUR ALWAYS WASTING YOUR TIME DRAWING AND WRITING IN YOUR STUPID LITTLE NOTEBOOKS THAT YOU NEVER STUDY FOR TEST! YOU DISGUST ME JANE! ALL I ASK FOR IS A DAUGHTER THAT CAN GROW UP AND BECOME SOMETHING LIKE A DOCTOR OR TEACHER, BUT NO! YOUR TO BUSY IN YOUR OWN LITTLE WORLD, BELIEVING IN THAT MAKE-BELIEVE CHARACTER PETER PAN! I SWEAR ONE OF THESE DAYS YOU'LL END UP IN A MENTAL HOME! BECUASE THE WAY YOU TALK ABOUT HIM AROUND THE HOUSE, IT ALMOST SEEMS LIKE YOU ACTUALLY KNOW HIM! AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT THE REST OF YOU DARLING GIRLS BUT IT'S SAD ON HOW YOU AND YOUR MOTHER HAVE THOSE UNBELIEVABLE CRUSHES ON HIM! IF HE EVEN WANTED YOUR UGLY SELF THEN HE WOULD OF CAME FOR YOU ALREAD, AND GUESS WHAT HE DIDN'T! SO GO DO SOMETHING ACUALLY USEFULL AND STOP WAISTING YOUR TIME IN THESE DUMB FANTASIES!"

As soon as he was finished I just turned and walked up to my room, becuase Jane Melody Angela Darling, daughter of Peter Pan's first Mother, and The First Ever Lost Girl, for the first time, had nothing else to argue back. I was defeated, and by a grown up. I wasn't sad, nor mad, I was crushed. All my hope, every ounce of it was blown away like pixie dust. I still believed though, no one in the world, especially my father can ever stop me from believing, but realizing that my life is technicly over, is something Edward had accomplished, and since that night up until this last night, I havn't looked out my window at that star, that holds the land that I dream of returning too, but not hoped, thanks to _Edward._

**_Hope youu guys liked it :) I'm so going to continue it even though you guys don't like it haa :)_**


	2. Searching for Tinkerbell

_**jANE'S POiNT OF ViEW....**_

I finally arrived at school, and not a second late becuase as soon as I stepped on campus the bell rang, great another boring and useless day at school. I made my way through the huge crowds of other students. Some of them were locking their bikes to a railing and other's were not even noticing it was time to go inside, half of those people were the snoddy popular kids, they think they are better than us becuase they came from a private school that went on fire just a year ago, and now there stuck here in a mid-class private school. Most of them were very pretty, but I would not envy them becuase jelousy gives you a cold heart. But somethimes they were hideous like the mermaids in the north part of neverland. They all had tanned skin from going tanning but somethimes they would come out orange, everytime that happened I would burst out laughing when I saw them. They got their hair done every month, somethimes it would come out nice but other times it just looked dead. But no matter how much beauty they had the girls seemed to always want more. They would cover their faces with pounds of makeup, like cover up, blush, eyeliner, lip gloss, mascara, and eye shadow. I think that they were all too young for it still, but who would listen too me? The girls from the private school, really didn't like me, well, I"m not sure if they did or not but the way they gave me faces, that's how I kind of figuruerd it out, I only made one friend thats a girl that came from private school, the rest of my friends I had, all came from this public school. The girls' name was Dakota she was my best friend now, She has dark skin and dark hair, her eyes are brown with a green linning under them, she was a very beutiful girl and everytime we walked to lunch guy's would always stare at her, it kind of made me uncomfortable becuase I felt guy's gazes on me too. She would always tell me that their all 'checking me out' which I always denied becuase I think of myself as ugly. Dakota would always compliment me everyday, she is one of the thousand's of preople who tell me I'm gorgeous, but they all just remind me of those mermaids on the south part of Neverland that are really shallow and that always try to butter you up so they can get you to come closer, and then drown you, but I liked them better than the one's my Mother met, she met the one's up North, now those are scary! Those are the one's that sing evil tones and put you in a trance, and you have no choice but to come into the water and drown. Shivers went down my back, Neverland can be the best place in the Universe but it has some pretty unpleasant things, but that's what makes it fun.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_TiNKERBELL'S POiNT OF VEiW...._**

Where can Jane be? She's not at her home, and it's too early to go out and play! Uhh! That girl always gets me into trouble! First with almost making my light go and now becuase I've left Neverland without Peter's permission. I was planning on coming very quickly and bringing Jane back with me but she is no where to be found! And I'm sure she isn't a grown up becuase unlike Peter I can take track of time and I know it's only been two or three years since she's left so she must be fourteen or thirteen, that's just around Peter's age, which is good becuase there perfect for eachother. I'm not Jelous of girl's with Peter anymore becuase I've realized that he's just my best friend and I've found my true love, Terrance. But I'm still overproctective over him, I have to make sure he's with the right girl and Jane is his right girl, I just hope she likes him too, but who doesn't like Peter? That's why I started to take a liking to Jane in the first place becuase she didn't try to get at Peter when I liked him. I giggled at myself for acting so foolish all the time. Okay Tinkerbell, I told myself, Where to find Jane...hm....She's not at her house, nor in her front yard playing, where do girls go so early in the morning? Hmm...I remember Peter telling me something about, school? He said how much he hated it, and that all you do there is boring and useless stuff like learn. That's were Jane must be! I'm so clever, I thought conceitedly, What would Peter and the Lost Boys do without me? I gigled to myself.  
But where is this place called school at? It musn't be far from here though, I better fly around and look for it then, but I don't even know how it looks like! Uh..I gotta stop thinking unhappy thoughts. I will find this thing called school and I will find Jane. I flew around neighborhood's for a couple of minutes, but all I found were houses and more houses, grown ups were coming out of them, I guess they were going to _work......yuckk!_

I gasped! There! There was a little girl about Jane's age, the girl had dark brown wavy hair and a slim frame, thats all I could see since she was walking in the opposite direction from me.I decided to follow her, maybe she would lead me to school and I could find Jane there! I stayyed closly behind, but far enough from the girl so she wouldn't here my jingles.  
She walked all the way down the neighborhood and stopped at the corner of it, she looked both ways and started crossing, I just kept following. This continued two more times until I heard all kinds of children's voices. That's when I saw it, it was a big area full of buildings, It was covered with kids, Some were laughing among there friends and other's were giving whisper's too eachother.

Yes! I made it to school, now the real chalange, I have to find Jane without getting seen by anyone.  
I flew higher into the sky, so people that saw me would just think I was a ray of sun. I spotted a tree near by a group of girls, I quickly swooped down and landed on one of it's branches. I moved deeper into the tree so my bright light wouldn't be seen. I could see everything from here, Boys playing with an orange circle that bounced up and down, it seemed like fun! I should get one for Peter, maybe we could have adventures with it. Wait...what was I doing here again, Oh yeah Jane! I got to consentrate or else I'll never find her.

_"Ding. Ding"_ ouch what was that!  
That big dinging sound hurt my ears! Somethimes It wasn't fun being small becuase big noises like that make your head hurt, but other time's its fun becuase I get to play trix on people, like one time me and Slightly....Wait! Uhh! I need to focus, wow where are all the kids going? There all going in different directions, better stick with this group of girl's so I don't get lost.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_PEtER'S POiNt Of VEiW...._**

I woke up from my sleep early today, I could see the sun just start to rise, and I felt the warmth of it lightly touch my skin. Something was different, hm..something felt out of place but I couldn't put my finger on it. O'well hopefully Tinkerbell would know. Wait! That's it! Tinkerbell, she would always wake up at the exact same time as me, and she would fly onto my shoulder and give me a whisper. She would always ask what were are adventures for that day, but When I looked over to my shoulder, she wasn't there. Now where can that fairy be, I havn't seen her since yesturday morning. She only told me she was going to go for a walk-wait! Fairies fly! How dumb can I be for believing her, but Tinkerbell never lied to me. I wonder what she was up to. I leapt up into the air and flew out of my room, I looked around and saw all my Lost Boys sleeping in there beds. But Tinkerbell's room I made for her was empty, I could tell she wasn't in there from across the room becuase there was no glow coming from it. Being the curious boy I am, I woke the lost Boys and told them to get into a line.  
They did it like it was a rue teen. They groaned and moaned saying it was too early, just like the night before, I began to lose patience again.  
"Lost Boy's" I started. "We are going to play a new game."

Ammediatly all of them jumped up in excitment and delight. "Yays" and "Hurrays" escaped their mouths. Smiles popped up onto their faces. They stretched from eye to eye. It was time's like this that I felt proud of myself, having all of them look up to me, but I really had no care in the world if they didn't becuase usually I would lose some of them in battle so I would not let myself get to attached to them. The only one that actually has been here even before Wendy's time was Tootles, he was like my little brother, But then I remembered I have no family, so I just treat him like the rest of my Lost.

"Peter what game are we going to play?" Asked Slightly, which immediatly sushed the other's so they can here my answer.

"It's called Look for the missing Fairy! and whoever wins gets to hide the treasure next time we play treasure hunt!" I said, I knew ofcourse I would win since I am the greatest at that game, well until Jane came along. I still can't believe she beat me at my game! I need a rematch with her, becuase she must of cheated! Wait what am I saying, Jane is no cheater she won fair and square. This brought back a memory that filled me with mourn and regret. I felt my throat stuff up, and a pain in my chest that felt like someone punched me over and over again in the same spot. I literally felt like dirt.

_"You're a traitor, Jane. You lied to me!"_

How could I acuse her like that, she tried to tell me, she tried to explain that Hook tricked her, but I didn't let her, I just yelled at her. The way her face looked when I said those words, she looked ashamed, contrite, and really hurt. I don't know what came over me, I hust felt betrayed, especially becuase it was by her, but later I found out she didn't betray me, and It made me really glad, and deep down I knew she would of never done that to me, but why didn't I believe her in the first place?

_"That is becuase you have all this trust in her, that if she ever did something like that to you,  
__you would break easily, you would of been crushed, So you quickly believed Hook so you wouldn't  
have to here it from her."_

Wait what is that voice? Where did it come from, who are you voice?

_"I am your concious Peter, I tell you answer's you want to know, but sometimes  
the truth hurts, and you don't believe it, but I say nothing but the truth."_

Really? That's cool! Your like my own personal imaginary friend I can tell all my secrets too!

_"Peter I am your concious, not your imaginary friend, I am a voice that lost it's body, I come from  
the North of Neverland, and now I share your mind, I tell you whats right from wrong."_

Oh, so you tell me what to do! No one tell me what to do! You must be one of those grown ups!

_"No Peter I help you out when you need it, I am always floating around from mind  
to mind, and when I sence someone is confused, I help them out."_

Okay, then help me.

_"Well, what do you need help on?"_

Um...I don't know, help me on that.

_"Peter, I will come back when you know your questioned,  
You are to confused about it right now, you havn't even  
realized you had one, and trust me this question will be big, goodbye." _

_and with that the voice dissapeared._

Wait! Concious! What is my question I need help! Concious? Ugh..stupid concious, who needs it anyway, I don't even have a question becuase I know everything. I am indeed the great Peter Pan.  
"When does the game start?" asked the twins.

"hmm..." I took a pause.  
"Right Now!" and with that I flew out so I could have a early start on finding Tinkerbell.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_TiNKERBELL'S POiNT Of ViEW...._**

I flew down closer so I wouldn't lose view of those girls. I was no more than five feet away from them, I can't believe they still havn't seen me, surly they would here my jingles?  
And right on que, a short red headed girl stopped infront of me, she looked as if she were waiting to listen to something. That's when I froze, I realized she had heard me! Her friends kept walking, then they froze too. One of them turned their head slowly towards me, I was terrified! I couldn't allow them too see me! I was panicing, I had too hide fast, I risked everythng and flew down to the red head and hid in her not fully closed backpack.

I zoomed in so fast that I couldn't stop in time so I bumped my head on one of her books. It hurt...a lot.  
A heard one of the girl's say

"Did you hear that?"

I chuckled to myself on how dumn they could be but then remembered I had to be quite. I heard anothe dinging sound, which hurt my ears again. The girl started walking, I swear I think this dinging sound was their master, every time it dinged they always walked! I wonder if Neverland had a master? I don't think it did becuase everything is free their, that's why I love it so much, Oh I wish I could go back now. I miss Peter and the Lost Boys so much. I wonder if they have noticed I left yet, I hope they havn't or I would be in big trouble! I peaked out of the stuffy bag to see if the coast was clear, it was so again I zoomed out as fast as I could so I wouldn't be seen, and with my luck I flew right into a window. Uhh..today was going to be a long day.

**uhh.. I have to get off the computer but I'll finish it today okay. peace bye. keep beilieving :]**


	3. Adrenaline

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**jANES POiNT Of ViEW....**

I made it to class and took my seat in the back of the room next to my favorite window, I always loved to look out of it becuase it had a breath taking view of the sky. There were always a perfect amount of clouds on it, the blue of the sky and the orange of the bright sunrise made the view even more breathtaking. It reminded me of another breathtaking view, Neverland, but that view couldn't be compared to anything, it was way to beuatiful. I grabbed my note-book from my backpack and started drawing this sight, but there wasn't any crayola crayon in the world that could capture the sunrise's true lovely shades. I started off by drawing what I saw but as always my mind wandered off and I started doodling random stuff like an ocean, stars, indian tents, a waterfall, fairies, the Joly Roger. Okay not random stuff, more like memories. Time passed fairly quickly and the bell for class to start rang.

_"Ding Ding."_

I stuffed my notebook and crayons back into my bag becuase the rules here were very strict! They did not want any "_distractions_" to distract us from learning, but were kids we always get distracted easily. My homeroom teacher was a very sweet women, she was kind and gentle to us. She would hide all the art supplies in one of her secret cubards so the principle, wouldn't find them and take them away. Every morning she would give us a map and it had riddles on it and if we solved them we would find where hid the supplies. It was a very fun game. It kind of reminded me of treasure hunt, well except you only search in a small classroom instead of a entire island, and there are no pirates to trick you into double crossing Peter and the Boys. How was I so foolish to believe that old captain hook! He tricked me and I fall for it! Uhh..I'm completly ashamed of myself, how can betray Peter like that? Even the thought disgraces me from my title as a Lost Girl. I feel very guilty, and the words Peter said to me......

_" You're a traitor, Jane. You lied to me!"_

He's right, I am a traitor! Ugh!!! Why would I do something so stupid! And only becuase I wanted to go home? Well I'm home now and I crave nothing more than to go back. But I didn't lie to him, I would never. I would have to ask him next time I see him what he meant by me lieing to him, well if I ever see him.

I can't believe those words stung so badly. I would usually not care if someone said that to me, but....I don't know what makes him any different?

_"BANG"_

I jumped in my seat. What was that noise. I looked up to the window to see what hit it, It could'of been a poor bird, aww. But no it wasn't. It was....TINKERBELL!!!

I couldn't believe my own eyes. It was a fairy! But not just any fairy it was the famous Tinkerbell, the one that help me save Peter and the lost boys! But why would she come back? Is she lost? Is one of the lost boys introuble? Is Peter introuble? All kinds of insane questions ran through my head all the while my only chance of going back to neverland was slipping down the window glass. Oh no! I better get out of here and fast! I unlocked my wide eyes away from the window and looked up at . She was reviewing last nights homework on the board. Yes this is my chance! All I have to do is get out of my chair and run out the door, but how? I can't just run out becuase she'll be sure to catch me. Hmm...what would A lost boy, or girl do? They would just brake a window and fly out of here. Okay, whats my other choice? Hmm...I'll ask to go to the bathroom! Yeah its simple and classic, but I have to hurry becuase Tinkerbell was just about to fly away! I shot my hand up and started waving it around for her attention but she was just facing the board. This fustrated me so instead I yelled out.

"! I really really need to go to the restroom, I mean I really got to go now!" I shouted across the room so she would hear me.

Her face expression looked stunned and surprised. I realized I was being rude so I quickly added.

"Please?" With an inoccent smile. She just chuckled a little and then motioned with her hand that I'm allowed to go. YES! The biggest smile swept across my face, I was about to get another chance to go to Neverland. I jumped out of my seat and practicly sprinted to the door. I turned the knob fast and loudly. I practicly pushed out the door and ran outside. As I was doing this I thought I heard my teacher say, "I guess she really Had to go. I giggled at that becuase my teacher had no idea what was really going on. I ran around the building and reached the window where I saw Tinkerbell at. She was gone! But where could she have gone?

_"Anywhere ofcourse, she could fly. She's probably back at Neverland by now, becuase you were to  
slow to catch her."_

What the.....? Who was that? What was that voice, and that's not true! I'm not slow! I'm the fastest in my p.e. class!

_"I'm your concious, and yeah but not fast enough."_

What the? What's a concious, and I am fast enough! I could do anything, Im a lost girl for god sakes! I rolled my eyes on how cocky I sounded and reminded myself more and more of Peter each day.

_"I'm the voice in your head that helps you when you have a problem,  
I tell you what's right from wrong."_

Wow. Really? That's so cool. Can you like read my mind? I chuckled at that stupid question.

_"Ugh..I hate it when I get stuck in a child's mind, oh look there's an  
adult, I'll just go into hers."_

**And with that the voice dissapeared. Jane was left very confused.**

Huh? Concious what are you talking about? What adult? Concious are you there! Hello? Uhh...stupid concious, I don't need you, I can take care of myself. humph!  
Okay so what was I doing? Oh right Tinkerbell. TINKERBELL! Oh shoot! Where could she be? Damn it Jane! You wasted your time with that stupid concious that Tinkerbell could be anywhere by now!

"JANE DARLING!" A voice said. I thought it was my concious again but then I realized that it was to loud and sounded to real to be it, that's when I saw her. A old and wicked lady. The same lady that made my skin crawl. . She was standing to my right just about twenty feet away. I froze. My eyes widened and my back stiffened. I was caught!

was also frozen in place, but for another reason. I bet she was wondering if I would run away or try to get away somehow, but I just couldn't. The little girl inside me was scared out of her mind. I felt like just giving up and cry, but I wasn't going to! I am not scared! I told myself, I am strong! I am brave! I am a warrior, and I am a lost girl. I must not shame the name. So I had to think fast my mind went over hundreds of possibilities to get away, first I could fake an injury then run for it when she's off guard, second I could make her look one way and just run, or Third I could just run for it now. I didn't even get to chose becuase my feet already had a mind of their own. They sprinted of in the opposite direction of . I felt a rush of andrenaline hit me. I was somehow no longer scared I just felt free. I felt like I was running away from all my troubles, like a heavy weight was being lift of of me. It was close to flying, somehow, but it can never compare to it.


	4. Janes escape

_**Jane's point of view-I was listening to the return to neverland soundrack "Jane can fly" when I was writing this part.**_

I ran and ran without looking back, I heard teacher's yell out my name, and I heard footsteps run after me but i lost them becuase I was small and I could fit through the huge crowds of Londen streets, I bumoed into people and they screamed inpolite words at me but I just kept running, faster every step I took, The feeling was entrilling! I felt adrenaline go through my body, it gave me more speed, this was the fastest I've ever ran, in my life, I guess when you want something this bad, you use every muscle in your body to help you get it. I had to turn a corner or cross a very bust street. I chose the street, it seemed more like a chalenge to me :)  
I didn't even look to any side's to see if any cars were coming, I just relied on luck. I forced my eyes shut and kept running, the air blew my hair behind me leaving my face bare and cold with all the wind pushing me back to stop, but I kept going. I heard car horns beep fiercfully at me. But that didn't even make me look back, I heard more people call my name but I kept running! I opened my eyes and i realized i finally got out of the street and onto the sidewalk. There was an alley half way down this walkway, I ran to it and turn to it, but it was to late, I already was halfway down it when I realiesed it was a dead end! It had a a wooden ten foot tall fence with a little bob-wire at the top! Dammit, how could I be so stupid! I should'of looked were I was going, and now I'm stuck between a fence and two very furious teachers that will take me back to school and ruin my chance from ever finding tinkerbell or peter!

"Jane there's no where out, your coming back with us missy!" The old principle spat.

"Yes Jane how about you just stop trying to get away and come back with us we can talk this over, and your punishment for trying to ditch school will be less bad."  
's little sidekick said in a more sweeter tone than her, but it still sounded sickining.  
For a funny reason, they reminded me of someone, and then I remembered, they were just like those nasty codfishes! Hook and Smee!  
Oh no I had to get away! I turned slowly to face them and noticed they were a good twenty feet away. I still had a chance I looked back at the fence and noticed there were a couple of boxes next to it and there was a very big garbage can to its left that had the lid one foot away from being closed. I noticed that it looked springy so, as i seen in cartoons, I took action, I ran towards those teachers that i imagined as Hook and his side kick Smee. I was nearly five feet away from them, they thought I was giving up, I could'of seen it in there faces hah, they were in for a great surprise.  
"That's a good girl, I mean young lady, I knew you were going to be smart and come with us."

I stopped two feet away from them, and spat at there feet!

"NEVER!" I screamed and ducked down knowing she would of tried to grabb me, which as I thought, she did. I turned away and ran back to the fence, the teachers were to stunned to move, when they recovered they started running after me. I swiftly turned and ran to the right of the fence and with out even thinking twice, I leapt up onto the boxes and with all the strength I had left in my two small feet I jumped all the way across to the dumpster whitch when I landed on sprang me high up into the air so high I had sucessfully made it over the fence!

With shocked faces, all the two old ladies did was just stand there and stare, again to shocked to move! This made me laugh as I felt proud of myself, but it quickly turned into shock, becuase The next part I didn't think of, How will I land? Will I just let herself fall onto the floor and hope for the best? Absoutly not I was about fifthteen feet up in the air and now I was falling! I looked around frantikly becuase I had to think fast! I turned to the right and saw a rope with clothes hanging on it to dry, without a second thought I had liftyed my hands infront of me and took grab of the rope, it snapped in half which made the rope swing me soflty onto the ground below me. I landed with a small thump and smiled.

"YES!" I jumped up into the air and screamed at the top of my lungs!

"You nasty Codfishes can't catch me now!" I laughed.

Now back to business, where to look for Tinkerbell, hmm. She could be anywhere by now, but Tinkerbell doesn't know this city that well, she must of gone somewhere that was very familiar to her, but where

I gasp. As realization hit me. kensignton gardens! That's where Tinkerbell might be!  
I better get going before those Codfishes catch up too me again!

_**And with knowing where to look for Tinkerbell, Jane went on her way too kensignton gardens**_


End file.
